The Heartless One
by The Eighth Shichibukai
Summary: "I know I'm heartless Natsu! I've been living without one for a long, long time! But why is it that you are making me feel as if I have one! Why!" A girl with ice as cold as the frozen tundra and voice that chills the hottest volcanoes has arrived back to her home Guild, Fairy Tail. But when a mission arises that requires her help and something she never expected: a Team.
1. Prologue

**The Heartless One**

**Prologue**

**The One Who Hates Liars  
**

~ Emotions are things one person feels in response to certain occasions ~

A man was running deeper and deeper into the forest, jumping and ducking through every obstacle. He stayed focus on his mission: warn the others from what was coming towards them.

He was very much delighted when he saw a few familiar land marks that told him he was near, and almost cried out in joy when he had seen the castle's flag.

But then, he was halted when a huge weight crushed him from behind.

"Now where are you going, young one?" a voice so called it reminded the man of when he was attacked by an Ice Magician.

"N-nowhere," he stuttered in fear, too afraid to look at the source of the voice. But he had no choice when the woman who was pursuing him and making his mission harder went in front of him and made him stare into those cold, cold eyes.

"Is that so? Well, I truly believe that you are lying," the woman said as he pointed at the huge castle-like infrastructure with a flag, a mark of a Dark Guild.

"And you know what my opinion about people who lies, my dearest young child?" the woman said as if she was an old woman, where in fact, she looked a _lot_ younger than him.

"N-no," the man gulped before he regretted that he even answered. The woman's eyes remained passive when out of nowhere, his body felt like it was burning and then...Nothing.

"I see them as liars, and I definitely hate liars. I hate them so much that I'd kill them in one instant," she whispered, the coldness of her voice seeping into the mages body as he began convulsing uncontrollably as pain entered on each cell and nerves he possesses.

"Stop them! Stop them I beg of you, please make them stop!" the man screamed as the pupils of his eyes rolled on the back of his head and not long after, he seemed to have stopped.

And the woman walked away, leaving the man who was once alive into a corpse for the animals to easily feed on.

* * *

Everyone was surprised when the door opened and revealed a petite young woman with eyes that seemed to peer on anyone's soul.

"Are you members of this Guild named as Frozen Tundra?" the woman said, bringing out what seemed like a request marked with three S marks.

"N-no," the first man who spoke began convulsing before he dropped onto the floor, his body shaking uncontrollably. When the body stopped moving, a man rushed to his side, only to find out that his comrade had died.

"Who are you?" the man asked, his eyes angered and challenging but at the same time, there were fear hidden behind them.

"I don't answer questions from the one I was assigned to eliminate," the woman said and before anyone could even react, the man, too began convulsing and then, no more.

"Who else has a question?" the woman asked as she challenged everyone who didn't respond. When no one spoke, all mages began convulsing as well, their pupils rolling behind their eyes before they all stopped breathing.

"Show yourself before I decided to kill you slowly and painfully rather than a quick and almost painless death," the woman said and not long, a man appeared from the shadow, looking rather enraged at what happened to his minions.

"Not before I kill you! Shadow Strike!" the man called out and from the shadow that was casted on in front of the strange and vicious woman appeared a hand made of shadows, wielding a sharp looking sword that stabbed the woman in the heart.

The man laughed at his successful attempt of ambushing the woman with his magic but before he could even smile, the woman didn't fall to the ground lifeless and instead, she put a hand at her chest and removed the sword as if it wasn't much of a big deal.

"Young man, I truly admire your effort to ambush me and if it was another mage, then you would have survived but I _am_ completely different from other mages," the woman said as she stared at the sword and traced its blades with her hand, her look never changing from that passively cold persona.

"You see little and young man, you never stood a chance," the female mage said as the man began to feel his body burning and visions of his childhood quickly passing through him up until this one, single memory he had.

That of when he was tortured in the City's Jails mercilessly.

"Now let my nightmares soothe you to death," and with a sly smirk, an agonizing scream echoed throughout the forest one whole day and when it stopped, a woman clad in a robe was seen walking in a nearby town, her eyes were cold as the frozen tundra in the north, her voice as dead as the dragons from the past.

However, anyone who sees her knew, or at least had the idea, of who she was. Everyone who sees her stroll through towns with wagons filled with what seemed like requests, piles of them, stamped with an all-too-familliar figure which was embedded as well. A figure known throughout all of Fiore.

It was the insignia of an infamous Guild known for its notoriousness and for its power. A guild that most people desire to defeat to gain its title. A Guild filled with powerful mages that never spares their enemies.

"I'm coming home, Fai-ry-Tail," the woman whispered as she continued her long, long walk back to her home, as she pulled a wagon filled of treasures of every kind using her fragile-looking pale hands known to have killed millions.

She was on her path home now, after being gone for years because of the missions which was requested by her Master, the Guild's Master to be precise.

Little does she know that her Guild is in a huge ruckus, made by the infamous Lightning Dragon Slayer, and one of the few people who knew her true identity. Little does this seemingly sharp beauty knew what destiny awaits her tragic life.

What her purpose is, who she really was and what her personality is behind her huge façade of nonchalance.

The scariest member of Fairy Tail is going back in Magnolia. The one mage in Fairy Tail that bears a name that can reach to another continent and still instill fear in the heart of every criminal or mages living in it.

The one who was rumored to not have a beating heart and to never die.

The one who everyone called…

**The Heartless One. **


	2. Chapter Number One

**Chapter Number One**

**...**

**...**

**...  
~The One Who Loves Death~**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**~ Traitors is what you call the person who betrays you. ~**

**….**  
**...**  
**….**

No one knew what her true name is. Most Guild member of Fairy Tail didn't even knows that she exist in their Guild. She is the Guild's wild card, a phantom to everyone and a friend to none in Fairy Tail. It has been many, many years since she last went back home, which may explain the huge bulk of money she has been carrying around on top of her wagon filled with riches which includes gold, jewels, and other trinkets that seemed like souvenirs.

However, the _older_ mages knew who she was. Her mere presence in the Guild back in the past permanently marking in their memories, however old they might have become.

But there's only one person inside her Guild who had manage to see her face. And even though it may seem like an accident, this woman hated him for doing so.

The mere thought of _that_ person made the woman clench her palm into fists, to grit her teeth in irritation but she subdued herself and chose to continue her journey towards the town, taking all the time she needed in doing so. But when she looked up towards the sky, she couldn't help but yawn at the sigh of the ridiculously expensive looking fireworks which serves not even a sole purpose.

"Oh, Fantasia," it was a bored conclusion on the girl's side as she continued her walk towards the town, ignoring the usefulness of trains or any vehicle.

She continued her slow, slow walk.

Carrying the bag of riches she didn't have back when she left the Guild for her missions.

* * *

"I want to join in! What's with this stupid invisible wall anyways!" Natsu yelled as he tried breaking out of the Rune Wall Freed had created, which doesn't allow anyone from the age of 80 and above to exit.

"What good would 'joining in' do, you stupid fool," Makarov sliced Natsu's thick head with his hand out of irritation, but Natsu, who really does have a thick head seemed to not feel any pain from the Titan's mini-attack.

"What else?! This is a tournament where we can prove ourselves to find our who's the strongest in our Guild!" Natsu said with determination, only to be cut off by Makarov's response.

"This is no tournament, you boy! Comrades being forced to eliminate each other…" Makarov looked downed but Natsu, being the dense idiot everyone claims he was, simply sighed.

"Well, it is just fighting with other rules, right? Don't we do this all the time?" Natsu said which irked the old man once more.

"What part of this is normal to you?! This isn't normal at all!" Makarov said with a glare before he continued on. "Our comrade's lives are on the line here Natsu! Everyone here is deadly serious and nobody's thinking straight out there!"

Natsu glanced at Makarov, the innocence of his was brimming brightly from his rounded (squinted?) eyes.

"At this rate, everyone who was petrified will end up as dusts, and they will never be coming back," Makarov's voice was devoid of hope.

But then, Natsu flashed his all-round innocent smile that irked some people. "Oh come on. Laxus was just bluffing. True, he may be an ass sometimes but he's still a member of Fairy Tail."

_'Natsu…you actually think of yourself as Laxus' comrade even now…to the point that you can believe that he wouldn't go that far…?" _Makarov said as Natsu tried breaking out of the runes once more. Makarov is confused as to how Natsu cannot exit, given the fact that he wasn't even older than thirty but to his utter surprise, the number of his mages decreased from a hundred up to…

"There's only forty three left?!" Makarov said in utter surprise. And when he read _that_ name, fear somewhat entered his whole body.

Not for his Guild members, no, definitely not.

But for his grandson and his safety.

* * *

"So she's here," Laxus said with a crazed smile as he watched the woman enter the runes of the town and walked through it, brushing aside mages after mages, eliminating the competition for his mages, not that he needed that.

Lightning sparks through his every vein at the thought of defeating her.

The only member of Fairy Tail his grandfather is afraid of, the only member of Fairy Tail who could possibly top _his_ magic and the only member of Fairy Tail who _truly_ shares his ideals.

"The weak aren't fit for a Guild as strong as these, nor are the traitorous bunch as well," Laxus said as sparks literally flew around him, lighting the Cathedral he was hiding in as he stared at the woman from his lacryma, who, in turn, looked rather bored from the challenges that appears in ever rune.

* * *

"So an idiot did decided that they should make a war as my welcoming committee, how original," the woman, Lucy Heartfilia, commented nonchalantly as she walked straight to the Guild, stepping in and out of the runes with a wave of her hands.

"Runes, one of the most irritating forms of magic," the woman said as she stepped on another one, this time being faced with a guy who seemed familiar to her but chose to shrug the thought of, flicking her finger and sending the man sky-high before letting him crash on the ground beneath before the poor mage could even react.

"Who…are you?" Lucy was a bit surprised that the man was still conscious from her assault but chose to ignore him and instead, sent him into the air once more.

"Just as I always told everyone, never question me about something." She mumbled under her breath as she continued her cruise towards the Guild.

* * *

"Who's Lucy?" Natsu asked Makarov, his eyes brimming with confusion and at the same time, an odd look of…excitement.

Makarov, however, didn't react and couldn't help but stare _helplessly_ as the said mage, Lucy Heartfilia, eliminated some of his mages: Macao, Alzack, Mickey and Laki.

"And she even defeated Gray!" Natsu commented while Makarov still stared, petrified from his place as he stared at the screen.

"Hey Master? Old guy?" Natsu asked as he repeated his question, before deciding that burning Makarov's hair was best to gain his attention.

"What?!" Makarov yelled as he did his best to cancel out Natsu's flames. Natsu grinned.

"I was asking who that Lucy is! She looks tough but I never heard of her." Natsu asked with an sickeningly innocent smile, however, Natsu's question was enough to make Makarov shrink with the mentioning of the said name.

"So its true…I wasn't dreaming…she's here…she's here…" Makarov shrunk into a corner of the Guild, looking like Natsu and Gray whenever Erza was around to scold them.

"Lucy, huh?" Gajeel Redfox appeared by the bar, eating what seemed like the utensils of the Guild like the spoon and fork.

"Hey! What are you doing here Iron Breath? Too scared to go out and fight?!" Natsu commented at the presence of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Say that to yourself you Flame Bag!" Gajeel said as he turned his flesh into his usual iron scales. The fight was began and Gajeel sent Natsu into the Guild's roof with his iron rod, only for Natsu to burn Gajeel's hand with his Fire Roar.

"Why you—" but before the two mages could start destroying the Guild…well…they already began but before they could even _continue_ destroying the Guild.

"Children, its been a while since I've last came here and all you stupid kids can think of is fighting and start a war for me. I like the idea of killing your comrades but after killing an entire Dark Guild last night, I'd prefer—" the woman was stopped short at the unfamiliar look of the Guild and the strangers inside of it.

"Am I at the right place?" The woman asked as Natsu and Gajeel paused from their destructive assaults on each other to turn their gaze to the strange woman with a huge, huge, _huge _wagon filled with jewels and gold and the likes.

"Hey! Are you Lucy?!" the two asked in unison, before turning to glare at each other.

"Yes, but the question is, who are you and where is Fairy Tail?" said woman said before the two could begin biting their heads off from each other.

"This is Fairy Tail stupid," Gajeel commented only to be pushed at the bar of the Guild before being crashed across the Guild, effectively destroying the furniture.

"Watch your tongue young man, especially when you are addressing me you asshole," the woman said, her voice sounding a _lot_ like when Natsu first met Erza, which was enough for the young Fire Mage to retreat into the corner where Makarov was hiding.

"Then make me," Gajeel said and before he knew it, he was being thrown across the Guild by the same force which threw him just a few moments ago.

"That would be an easy task, child, now where is the Master?" the woman asked, and based on her voice, Natsu could feel that her patience was thinning.

"I don't know who this Purehito guy is but Fairy Tail's master is definitely Makarov, now I guess it's time for my ques—" Gajeel was cut off short as he was once again thrown into the wall, and Gajeel could've sworn that if he wasn't conjuring his iron scales on his skin, then he'd be long dead by the impact of whatever magic this girl has.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that Master Purehito is not _here_, and that the little rascal _did_ became the Master of this Guild?" the woman said, though even in confusion, she somewhat managed to pull off a voice so flat its kind of creepy. As if she was a woman chanting some sort of spell and was sucked out of life.

Yes, that was the other fact that scared Natsu Dragneel.

_'How can someone sound so….dead?_ he asked himself as he turned his gaze to the hooded woman before turning them back to the floor, mumbling incomprehensible words.

But then, Makarov stood up and walked towards the woman, his eyes filled with determination.

"Yes, I, Makarov Dreyar, am the Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail, succeeding the Master Purehito who decided to go and journey off," Makarov said as he looked at the woman, eyeball to eyeball. But when those brown eyes glinted at him menacingly, the Master couldn't help but feel his spines shivering.

But then, he held on tight, doing his best not to let her feel his fear. He was expecting some rude, insulting or devastating comments about his position from _this_ woman.

"So if you're the only one here inside with those two lizards, then would that signify the death of the other idiots?" the question wasn't even caring, but it was enough to surprise the oldest member of the Guild.

However, Makarov did expect this from her. Considering that she's the one who's supposedly used to the deaths of their nakama.

"No, not exactly." Makarov said and he could've sworn this woman's eyebrow rose at his indirect answer.

"So that means they find another Guild well-suited for them, traitors," the woman said with a lingering disgust in her voice, which surprised Makarov.

"I don't believe they are traitors." Makarov said, forgetting for a while that he was afraid of this woman to protect the name of his friends. Of Bob, of Goldmine and of Yajima.

"What do you call them then, _Master?_ Bob left to join Blue Pegasus because it suits his tastes as well as Goldmine, leaving behind the Guild that saved their lives when they were still in diapers, maybe Yajima could be an exception as he protects our Guild in the Council and is courteous enough to venture in other businesses but what about the other two? Pathetic." The woman said and the room felt utterly colder, to the point that even Natsu Dragneel himself felt it.

Though they all knew that it wasn't from the dropping of the temperature outside. Definitely not. It was this girl who was looking at Makarov through the hood that veils her face.

_'A member of Fairy Tail as old as the Old guy?'_ Natsu thought as he stared at the woman and sized her up. If it was a usual situation, Natsu would've easily challenged her or laugh his ass out for Gray instantly being defeated by an _old_ woman. But by the looks, and smell, of it, this woman is far from _old_.

Even her voice doesn't say that she's old.

There was a lingering silence inside the Guild, and it was very much deafening as the numbers of competitors also decreased by the time that passes by.

Sixteen.

Ten.

Seven.

Four.

Three.

"So there are only three competitors left: Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Lucy Heartfilia," the woman said, removing her gaze from Makarov to turn into the screen, her name having defeated seven members of the Guild.

"And by the looks of it, _Master_, I believe that all three of those players can no longer participate, such a shame that Laxus won this war and maybe, even your title as master from right under your nose," the woman teased and insulted at the same time as she took a sip of some kind of wine she brought with her.

"What would Fairy Tail be if Laxus _is_ Master. Oh, I could begin seeing it. Three fourths of Fairy Tail being wiped out, let us see now, I think those four women has the potential to stay, including those lizards you breed," the woman said nonchalantly before tossing her wine glass which was completely shattered before turning into dusts.

"I won't let that happen," Makarov whispered darkly under his breath, his gaze not on the woman but on the screen in front of them which were made of runes, a monitor that listed who defeated who.

"Oh really, then what are you planning to do oh great Makarov Dreyar, the marvelous Third Master of Fairy Tail," the woman pushed and mocked as she conjured yet another drink out of nowhere and began sipping through it.

Makarov closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to use this but if I must, you do know that I could easily remove all four of them out of commission with just one strike," Makarov told the girl who seemed to be taking things rather calmly and even weirdly, just like Natsu a few minutes ago.

"I don't know that. All I know is that Fairy Law is designed to defeat anyone who the user's heart deems as his enemy and not those who are deemed useless or as allies and with what I can see, your grandson Laxus is still buried in that heart of yours, still loved and will never be harmed by that magic along with his friends," the woman said before she stood up from her sit which began to rot as well and turn into dusts.

"That is why Fairy Law was never entrusted to me by the Master Vermillion, oh great Master." The woman said as she circled around Makarov, as if taunting him before whispering something in his ear.

"Because with Fairy Law in my side, everyone _will_ get hurt. Do you know why?"

Makarov didn't have to ask. And her response was the cause of fear inside not only his heart, but to anyone who would hear it.

"You see, my dearest Master…

…I would **love** to see all of you to **slowly** and to **painfully**…

There was a brief pause as she created a distance between herself and Makarov, and then walked towards the petrified statues on the stage, one which contains Erza's petrified body.

She looked at Makarov and smiled slyly, tracing the lines of the Knight's Body and Makarov couldn't help but watch in horror as Erza's statue began cracking.

"No!" Natsu said as he snapped out of his trance but he was too late, the whole statue continued shaking, and before he could reach it—

….**Die"**


	3. Chapter Number Two

**Chapter Number Two**

…

The One Who Saw

…  
…

Sanity is what's lost to the people who ended their lives out of depression ~

…  
…

"Damn, we can't get to her!" Natsu cursed as he let out another roar, forgetting the fact that whatever they do can potentially destroy the Guild. But then again, money is just money and what's important for the Fire Mage is that he can avenge his best friend and ally.

The Mage who thought it's nice to just _kill_ her own comrade.

"How can you avenge dear Erza if you can't even hit me," the woman said with a yawn as she disappeared to dodge another fire ball from Natsu and disappeared once more just in time to avoid the barrage of iron spewed out by Gajeel.

"Plasmatic Orbs," Makarov called out as he summoned three globes of electro balls to his palms and threw them at Lucy, knowing that it was an attack that will never miss, even through the use of teleportation or whatever kind of Magic this mage uses.

"So a sure-hit paralysis magic, clever move but I expected something better from the Guild I belong in," the woman said before nonchalantly holding her palms before the orb and before they could even touch her, the electro balls flew back to Natsu, Gajeel and Makarov, effectively paralyzing them from their place.

"Now-now, I'll give you time to strategize on how you defeat me, but be sure not to take too much of it. Because if I get bored, I'm not sure if I can control myself from destroying someone more who's beautiful than I," Lucy said as she floated towards the petrified body of Mirajane which stood by the side of a rubble which was once known as Erza.

"You…" Natsu grinded his teeth in anger, cursing the damned paralysis for his immobilization as his body screamed out for release to put that girl down and wipe that smirk from her face. Gajeel mirrored Natsu's face, but not because he truly cared for whatever happened to the Knight, but for thrashing him around and easily overpowering someone who defeated him. All three mages were more than furious, but will their anger be enough?

"I think I have a plan to subdue this, whatever he is," surprisingly, it was Natsu who whispered it, soft enough so Lucy may not hear it, but audible enough for Gajeel and Makarov.

"Mystogan…and here I thought you'd never come," Laxus said, grinning madly once more as the image of yet another mysterious mage appeared, walking towards the town before looking at one of his lacryma which serves as a surveillance camera of some sort.

Laxus stared back at those eyes…Eyes filled with power and some sort of irritation.

"Come and get me, and we'll see who the stronger mage is," Laxus laughed as he crushed the lacryma, causing it to explode in Mystogan's area.

"Five people left, huh. This is going to be relatively easy," Evergreen said as she stood amongst the crowd of petrified mages, with a huge and revoltingly ugly one stuck in a flower shop. She took a sniff of her flower when she saw a glint on top of the buildings and just in the nick of time was she able to side step an arrow which could have taken her down.

"Why you…!" Evergreen yelled as she summoned a barrage of needle towards the perpetrator, which Evergreen could easily guess who. Smiling softly, she felt a sense of euphoria for finally gaining the title Titania: Queen of Fairies.

"You should've never done that, little ones." Lucy said as she walked towards the unconscious body of both Natsu and Gajeel, with Makarov standing cautiously by the sidelines. Taking the two larger males each on her hands with relative and surprising ease, Lucy's eyes turned red and it wasn't long before Natsu and Gajeel began twitching which turned into screams in a matter of seconds.

"Stop that! Igneel! Igneel!" Natsu began to turn while Makarov stared at Lucy questioningly, ignoring the agonizing screams of his child.

"First of all, Erza Scarlet is alive as I am to keep the oath I had years ago, if you still remember it," Lucy revealed in a mock-disappointment tone as she sat down on top of Natsu who was thrashing all the while.

"Oh shut up you stupid lizard and stifle your screams, such a baby," Lucy said coldly, her true persona appearing now that no 'young fairy' (as she claims) is around, another part of her oath. Makarov would _love_ to stop Lucy, but he knows that doing so would be futile and useless because the Master of Fairy Tail knew that Lucy would never actually kill someone (except the fact that he actually thought he broke her oath when she killed Erza after her _wonderful_ speech).

"What do you want, Lucy-sempai?" Makarov asked, choosing his word around the mysterious…_being_.

"I have a whole lot of things I have to report to you, dear Master, first of all, who is this Igneel that the idiot is referring to?" the Master was surprised, not expecting this question to begin their little reunion.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen called out as she flew like a Fairy, unleashing a barrage of energy towards the mage who, too, was flying towards her with immense speed using her Black Wing Armor.

"Evergreen!" Erza yelled as she flew towards the Fairy-lover only for her to dodge by flying away with her magically enhanced 'wings'. Their 'battle' went on for about an hour or so, with Evergreen doing her best to throw needles and light beams and spore traps one after the other only for Erza to dodge them or escape from them seemingly without any damage before Evergreen escapes once more.

That is, up until Erza managed to corner the Medusa.

"Before you decide to threaten me with that _lovely_ sword of yours, Er-za…" Evergreen said, shifting her glasses that it made a glare, obscuring her eyes from the Knight.

"Fairy Cannon: Fire Nymph!" Evergreen laughed as she summoned a huge cannon but before it could even hit Erza, the Knight already transformed into her fire empress armor before Requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoning a bunch of swords, all cornering the only female of the Thunder God Tribe and the captor of the female hostages…

'_All you have to do is eliminate Evergreen from this…game…and I'll be handling the rest of it,'_ Erza didn't know if she'd trust _her_, but then again, she really doesn't have a choice over the subject matter as it was her only _logical _option that wouldn't place her friends' lives on the line.

"As I was saying Erza, my Stone Eyes have the ability of remote control to crush anything from far away and with just the single thought of it, I could easily crush _everyone_ I petrified. Including those _ugly_ girls and that monster behemoth," Evergreen continued her sentence from before, however, she seemed a lot more reluctant this time.

"Now take of your clothes and prostrate yourself naked before me. If you do not, then I will turn every single one of them into dust!" Evergreen announced, this time, having more confidence than a few seconds before. Erza's eyes widened, as if she was subdued by what Evergreen just said.

Sighing softly, Erza's armor disappeared…which made Evergreen smirk…only for it to transform into the Heaven Wheel Armor with hundreds of swords floating behind her.

"I see, if you feel that winning or losing is more important than your life, then so be it." Erza said with a dark look plastered on her face, it was so dark that Erza looked crazy or something.

The Medusa began sweating nervously. "What, you don't think I'd ki—"

"In taking away your life, I will avenge the souls of those crumbled maidens," Erza stated, which made Evergreen's sweat drops into what seemed like a flood, fazed by the glare the knight is giving her.

"I-I-" Evergreen cannot seem to say the word, but then, something seemed to encourage her into admitting _it_ when Erza walked closer towards her.

"I surrender…" Evergreen felt a punch on her pretty face, before she slipped out of consciousness.

"And that is how you do a real bluff." Erza Scarlet smirked, knowing that she achieved one of her goal. Now, off to find Laxus.

"Are you sure about that, Lucy-sempai?" Makarov asked, or more like, stated as he gazed at the files Lucy had written solemnly.

"As one of her descendants, I am very much sure of it Makarov-kun, and if you're thinking that what I'm spouting out is some lie, then no. I am definitely _not_ lying. She _will_ rise, and if she didn't, then he _will_." Lucy said, mirroring Makarov's look.

"And that would mean the Apocalypse, am I correct?" Makarov inquired and Lucy nodded her head.

"In the end, nothing would matter, Master. I've seen most of it, the Principalia is already on the move and on search while the Palace is already on the move of finding a way on how they would gather enough Mana to power _it_ up. That is why I am here and wants you to see to this," Lucy said as she absent-mindedly played with a key.

"Is that—" Makarov said as his attention was placed on the magical key Lucy was holding.

"Oh yes, fifty years of searching and I finally found it Master," Lucy said with a smirk as she tossed the magical key only to disappear.

"Fifty years, has it been that long Lucy?" Makarov asked with a smile, a sense of nostalgia feeling his whole body.

"Oh goodie, Erza defeated Evergreen, less work for me," Lucy stated and as if they were cued, all the statues broke, freeing the captive women.

"What do you mean, are you going to—" "Do my due responsibilities as this Guild's guardian? Well yes. And that includes doing whatever my _Master_ wishes." Lucy said with a dark-filled smile which turned into a grim expression when a certain blue haired Water Mage was freed from her petrification.

"So there are two traitorous Phantoms here in Fairy Tail, pathetic," it was all that they heard when Lucy walked away before anyone could react, with Juvia hearing most of it and downed by what she said, only to cover it up with a smile.

"Was that Mystogan?" It was Mirajane who asked, only for Makarov to look at her with a grave expression as he shook his head.

"No Mirajane, that person is far more powerful than our friend, Mystogan. That is…" "That woman! I'm going to get him!" Natsu yelled as he escaped from the rubble and ran towards the 'woman' only to be blocked by an invisible wall.

"What's happening? What's that?!" It was Cana who asked as she read the names and all the eliminations it stated along with it. Including the names Macao, Elfman and some of her other friends and…

"Don't go outside yet, I have to brief you what exactly is going on around here," Makarov stated calmly as he gazed at the board.

'_Lucy, Erza and Mystogan…'_ he thought before he began telling his children his tale but then, something caught his attention.

"She's…older than me…" Makarov said as he looked at the invisible wall.

"What?" Levy McGarden asked, confused at what Makarov said. However, this was enough for Makarov to sigh and explain _most_ of what had happened to his children.

"Damn it Evergreen! When did you get so goddamn weak!" Laxus cursed as rage seethes from his very core, his whole body shaking with anger.

"Why the hell did you get taken out by the likes of Erza!" he continued to bellow in rage as he thrashed inside his hiding place.

"Erza is too strong for her. You should have sent me or Bickslow against that Knight," Fried Justine, caster of the runes, said.

"And what do you think you're doing back in here Fried?" Laxus punched the wall, which cracked with the impact it caused.

"The game is over, with the hostages gone, the Master will never give in," he stated in a factual tone. However, Fried Justine was very surprised when Laxus turned his back and glared at him before summoning a bolt of lightning towards the Rune Caster's direction which barely missed Fried and destroyed the ground besides him.

"Laxus…" Fried mumbled out of reflex, his eyes considerably widening as he shielded himself from the dusts that threatens his eyes.

"It is not over," Laxus began, his eyes looked grim, signifying that he truly meant business. "If you want to chicken out now, get lost. I don't need weaklings like than in _my_ Fairy Tail."

And with that, Laxus summoned a powerful spell as lacryma orbs were conjured by his side before taking off to the skies.

"Exactly as timed, now this really is my business," Lucy Heartfilia smirked as her face was marred with a sadistic grin, her hands itching to get some blood in her hands when out of nowhere, a rune appeared before her and before she could even jump away from it, the magic spell had sucked her into wherever it is it will bring her into…

Makarov's hands turned into fists when the runes that once broadcasted the fights transformed into a skull-like flag, and when Laxus announced his new setup to continue his so-called games. The old man was already expecting this, expecting that with the girls gone as hostages, nothing would easily be repaired.

But he still hoped. Not because he wishes no one harmed, as Makarov himself could deal with him if he wishes to, but because he wished he won't result into punishing him with the punishment he hated the worst.

'_Oh Laxus, what happened to you, my child,'_ Makarov thought as he winced at what Lucy had told him…

"_Laxus won't do that." Makarov roared in displease. If this was what she'll tell him, then she is welcomed to leave the doors of his Guild. _

"_And why wouldn't he. He managed to enslave and threatened those girls who _are_ needed in his so-called new Guild, so why won't he activate Thunder Palace as a back-up plan in case this Evergreen messes up." Lucy said as she appeared to have stifled a yawn, tracing her fingers along a thick envelope. _

"Darn it, another stupid rune I have to dispel," Lucy Heartfilia thought as she found herself to the edge of the town, after being teleported by a scattered rune.

"_Now I have to walk back into town,"_ she thought in an annoyed manner, only to see a flick of red hair.

'_It seems like I wasn't the only one. I swear, if I get my hands on that Rune Caster, I'd see to it that his heart will be crushed under my—oh right, I _can't_ kill him, stupid promises' _Lucy thought as she remembered a past and cursed her stupidity.

"Wow, Seith Magic," a voice surprised Bickslow, who was hanging upside down and was actually the one who wanted to surprise whoever it was who was stupid enough to get in his way, or more like, Erza Scarlet.

Looking up, Bickslow saw the woman with a radiant smile with a dark touch in it, something he possesses as well.

"I bet that out of the three Rainjinshuu members, you'll be the one most interesting to fight with," the woman said, her smile never disappearing.

"Aww, thanks for the compliment! My babies definitely liked it," Bickslow said and on cue, the five totems appeared as Bickslow straightened himself into a fighting stance, his muscles relaxed and ready to strike.

"Like it! Like it!" the five dolls chirped in unison as they circled Bickslow.

"I think we'll both have fun in this game, now show me what you have…" the woman said and her grin widened when suddenly, all Bickslow's magical 'dolls' began cracking.

"Crack. Crack. Crack. Now explode!" Lucy yelled as the dolls exploded by Bickslow's side. Bickslow jumped in time, but some of the debris from his broken toys managed to hit him. Focusing and transferring the souls into the other toys inside the shop, Bickslow summoned another barrage of his pets.

"My babies, utilize Victory Formation!" Bickslow laughed, oh, Bickslow has yearned for a good battle for ages!

**Guys, I guess this would be my first author's notes to you my precious readers. Why do I have to place this? Its actually embarrassing. I'm not good in inserting cannon and placing some of it here in my story is really, really hard for me so please just bear with it. And this should be the last part of the story where major Cannon will appear and the next parts would be totally an Alternative Universe. And I am definitely sorry for the lack of NaLu, since this story is a bit (just a bit, I swear) far from the main plot. **


End file.
